It is known to connect two networks together with a bridge. The networks may be of the same type, or they may be of different types. Example network types are SCSI (Small Computer Serial Interface), Fibre Channel, ISCSI (Internet SCSI), ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment), Serial ATA, Infiniband and Serial Attached SCSI, although there are many others. Bridges often connect a network to which a number of host stations are connected to a SAN (storage area network), although they can also be put to other uses. As well as performing any necessary communication protocol conversion, bridges can provide some additional functionality. Examples of bridges are the Potomac and Tamar bridge products vended by Bridgeworks Limited of 135 Somerford Road, Christchurch, Dorset, United Kingdom.
The invention is concerned with improvements to the arrangements of bridges, although it also has broader application than this.